Maria St-Marie
Summary Lives with her bio-mum and step-dad (?) in a small town in ontario, the redundancy was not intentional. (Add to later). Multilingual and Latina, speaks English, Spanish and French initially, ends up teaching herself to speak Japanese for shit and giggles and learning Mandarin later on. Also, a chaotic bi. Mutation and mutation date: March 2013, begins mutating probably early to mid feb, horns emerge march 30th. Her mutation is just some big ass goat horns that grow very fast for the first couple of months until probably late July (?) and then settle down to growing approximately half a cm per year. Spends the interim months in and out of hospital as she’s is the first recorded mutant and the disruption unfortunately causes her causes her to repeat a year, which she isn’t fond of. This time period could be interesting to explore, as a more character driven piece, but marmars background pre verse timeline probably needs to be elaborated. The horns are also sharp on the underside (!). Also drinks lots of milk for strong healthy horns. History After mutating Marmar ends up either on local news or as a local urban legend, by making the decision to return to her previous school after mutating she pretty much ends up making her mutation public news and having to deal with that. At some point that year Isaac ends up approaching her as he mutated about a month after her but has managed to keep it a relative secret by wearing sunglasses and claiming he had a really bad eye infection that warrants them now or just sensitive eyes. (?) The two of them end up joining forces to try and figure out what exactly has happened to them and to potentially find others undergoing the same thing. They are literal middle school detectives at this point. They manage to trackdown others in the local area either through the media, new hospital cases (?) or possibly even the police scanner, apparently in America these can be publicly broadcasted or something, idk about Canada though someone should source check or cite this idea. Eventually they find enough kids far afield enough where meeting becomes difficult and what not that meeting irl becomes to difficult probs 5-10 kids in my experience and the main form of communication becomes skype after a brief disaster of a gc on facebook. Thus, begins the skype era. Marmar begins gathering info about the others with permission and trawling through official published articles and stuff on the incidents. She also just has a fun time hanging with people on the server which ends up less and less focused on the incidents as everyone just becomes pals. At some point the gang figures out the incidents follow topographical patterns, they’re leylines. Also they eventually switch to discord while the mutations get more extreme and the threat of the prophesied demon lord and a rapidly expanding cult begin to rear their ugly heads. Trivia * A mischievous menace most of the time, too curious for their own good and an absolute dork. Lives and dies by the memes and loves to yell about video games. Token 90’s kid. Easily distracted. Unironically listens to memixs and OST’s. Braids hair round her horns. Loves hugging people. * Is on her school’s swim before and after her mutation, which does mean learning to adjust to her horns but doesn’t stop her from doing at all. Also ends up learning know to knit and knits her pals stuff if they ask for something. Ends up destroying half her t-shirts, buys flannel, blouses and gigantic sweaters to make up for it. The bitch shirt survives tho. * Marmar ends up pursuing a career as a police detective after spending her teenage years sleuthing, and therefore acquiring the necessary skills, she ends up assigned to the task force for the mutant crisis probably just in time for the final confrontation with demon lord and his cult. Marmar serves as the admin for the server and as patient zero ends up becoming a key figure in the mutie community. Often acts as a figurehead or mission control in sidestories of the verse, or maybe almost entirely irrelevant depending on the story. The verse is proudly sandbox despite bearing her name. * Maria is a damn good gamer. If she focused on it instead of on Mutie Zone, she could have gone professional. She easily achieves Master's league in both Heroes of the Storm and Overwatch, but her biggest asset is her ability to manage a team through voicechat, with her strategies and shotcalling always proving pivotal in her team's victories. The only game genre she sucks at is Rhythm games, always hitting the note too early! MarmarVark.png|By Varkarrus MarMarAZ.png|By apprenticeNerd MarmarInfernelle.jpg|Original Design by Infernelle Sleepover.png CursedImage.png Maria-Vvardenfell.png|Art By Vvardenfell Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Founder